ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridge Racer 6
Ridge Racer 6 is the sixth installment in the ''Ridge Racer'' series of racing games. It was released on Xbox 360 on November 18, 2005 in Japan, December 10, 2005 in North America, and December 17, 2006 in Europe. Gameplay Like previous Ridge Racer titles, the focus of gameplay is on placing first out of 14 in numerous 3-lap races across several tracks and numerous cars. In most races, the player can earn up to three nitrous boosts by successfully drifting around corners without crashing, which can then be used to give the player a short burst of speed. Some races are labelled as "no-nitrous", which prevent the player from earning any nitrous during the race, though the player can optionally enable nitrous. If the player wins using this option, the race is considered complete, but noted for breaking the no-nitrous rule. Some races are also Duels between the player and a single computer opponent, who is usually equipped with a much better car than the player can select from. Ridge Racer 6 introduces a career-mode "World Xplorer", a branching-tree arrangement of races in which the player can only attempt races next to a race that has already been successfully completed. The layout of the races in the Xplorer is such that the position of a race will indicate what class of car can be used (horizontal position) and the difficulty of the course (vertical position). Rewards can be obtained by completing certain races or completing all races that enclose an area on the Xplorer, and usually offers new cars but also include additional variations of the tracks (mirroring and reverse) or new branches added to the tree. A player can also engage in quick races and time challenges for any track and car that has been unlocked. There are thirty new circuits available including "Surfside Resort" and "Harborline 765". Also, there are around 130 cars (including 10 special). Online multiplayer is possible with up to 14 players racing against each other and downloadable content is available via Microsoft's Xbox Live service. Players can download another player's "ghost" replay from Xbox Live and try to beat it. Like other Ridge Racer games it not only features fictional cars but other unusual vehicles as well, called "special machines" in the game. These include a hovercraft (Assoluto Pronzione), tripod super car (Himmel 490B) and a fat-tyred drag racer (Age Ultranova)http://www.gamesradar.com/news/default.asp?pagetypeid=2&articleid=38000&subsectionid=2514. The game, as with all games in the Ridge Racer series, contains a large amount of references to past Namco games, such as Pac-Man, Soulcalibur, and Ace Combat. The game also features a Full Motion Video opening, that shows series mascot Reiko Nagase. In Japan, Namco announced that it expected to sell 500,000 copies of Ridge Racer 6 for the Xbox 360, although far fewer copies were actually sold. Ridge Racer 7 for the PlayStation 3 is something of a "director's cut"/"final version" of Ridge Racer 6, but with major differences such as new vehicles that were not seen in Ridge Racer 6 such as Sinseong, a Korean brand company, for the first time. Tracks There are 15 circuits available for players, each of which can also be raced in reverse, making a total of 30 circuits. The circuits are split into 5 groups of 3, where the 3 tracks in the same group will overlap. Ridge Racer 6 Direct Audio Ridge Racer 6 was the second game after Ridge Racer (PSP) that marked the rejoining of both old and new Namco sound teams SamplingMasters MEGA (Shinji Hosoe), SamplingMasters AYA (Ayako Saso), sanodg (Nobuyoshi Sano), and J99 (Takayuki Aihara), who worked on the first three Ridge Racer games between 1993-1995 as well as those who worked on R4: Ridge Racer Type 4 (1998) under sound director, Hiroshi Okubo. Due to high demand from fans, Ridge Racer 6 Direct Audio was released under SuperSweep Records on January 14, 2009. It contains the 16 songs listed above, as well as the ending song "Chasing All Your Dreams" by Hiroshi Okubo and other tunes from the game. Other soundtracks, including those from Ridge Racer (PSP) and R: Racing Evolution, are available for download through the Xbox Live Marketplace. Reception Trivia * Heihachi Mishima from the ''Tekken ''series appears in this game as an announcer/voice-over DJ, in all versions of the game, where the option to have him as the race announcer can be unlocked in the later stages of the "World Xplorer" mode (Advanced Route). However, as he speaks Japanese, the game does not feature any English subtitles for his voice-overs. * Under normal circumstances, not all the cars will be available even with 100% completion of the World Xplorer mode. Some cars, in order for them to be unlocked, may require players to participate in online events, the others being free DLC cars that can be downloaded from the Xbox Games Store. These servers are still active, and DLC content can still be accessed. * This is the only game in the series to have two ending movies, one where you complete the Basic Route, and another after defeating the Monstrous limousine in a duel. External links Category:Games